


The Choice should be so Obvious

by AceOfFours



Category: Game Grumps, NSP - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: in-universe NSP, ninja sex party, this is what happens when a ninja brian stan starts writing fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfFours/pseuds/AceOfFours
Summary: With a huge Crowd of fans outside their house, Danny assumes they’re there for him.





	The Choice should be so Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, long time reader first time writer- Seriously, I've never written fic before. But I was also a little sad that I didn't find a lot of in-universe nsp shenanigans that weren't Reader x Dan (not that I'm bashing the authors or readers for those fics, you do you, it's just not my thing!)

It was a morning like any other, the sun had risen over the mansion of popular rock star/ super hero/ public nuisance duo Ninja Sex Party. The previous night had held yet another fruitless endeavor of wooing a girl, so when Danny looked outside to see a large crowd of excited fans outside waiting for the duo to leave? Maybe he had a second chance. At least 50 second chances, if he was counting right. It was smaller than most crowds, but that wasn’t going to stop Danny from getting his hopes up of at least one suitor in the midst of them.

He turned around to address his bandmate, who had been standing ominously close to him the entire time, glaring out the window. For Ninja Brian this would be the same old deal, the 4th time this week alone where the two of them would be mobbed by a crowd that would all but ignore him in favor of Danny. There were always stragglers at first, brave beings trying to engage with the silent ninja, but they would always eventually move on to the frontman himself. Something about the lack of speaking and ever-so-angry glare didn’t keep most people's attention for long, other than the occasional witness to a seemingly needless stabbing. And the witnesses never lasted much longer after that.

“Looks like we’ve got company Ninja Brian!” Danny announced, despite knowing full well Brian was well aware of the group slowly beginning to grow louder outside. A moment of silence fell over the two of them while Danny began to ready himself for the countless fans that, in his eyes, would totally want to do virtually anything to him.

“No Brian, you can  _ not _ stab them this time,” Dan responded, turning around to speak to where he last saw the ninja, only to see he was already at the door rolling his eyes and waiting to get the ordeal started.

The crowd erupted nearly instantly as the band exited, Danny taking the lead as usual. Just in case the sheer presence of the duo alone wasn’t doing it for them, he began attempting show off- this time, by trying to flex. Ninja Brian hung back, rolling his eyes again. This was always a hit with the crowds, despite the fact that he had nearly nothing to flex-

but something was... different this time. 

They seemed to be significantly less excited about him than usual, which wasn’t too abnormal, but it  _ was _ certainly interesting considering they where an excited crowd outside his house. They were also starting to hush down, which was just as interesting.

Well ok, Danny thought, maybe the whole ‘showing off’ thing isn’t exactly this groups cup of tea. Mayhaps they were more of an interaction crowd instead. He scanned the crowd, looking for a suitable lady to attempt to win over. After a couple of seconds he decided on a shorter gal in the front, and began to approach her, holding out his hand for her to take.

“Hey there pretty lady, how are you this fine morning?”

She did not take his hand. In fact, she looked a little confused and even mildly uncomfortable. Actually, now that Danny noticed, almost all of the crowd looked confused as hell at what was currently happening. He took a step back to survey the situation. Now it was Danny’s turn to be confused. He began to get lost in thought, trying to figure out what he was doing wrong and how exactly he could win the crowd over.

“Uh, Mr… Mr Sexbang, sir?” a voice called out from amongst the confusion, snapping Danny out of his train of thought. He looked around, only to realize that came from the very same girl he tried to have take his hand only moments earlier. “It’s not that- Don’t take this personally, it’s not that we  _ don’t _ think you’re cool, we do, but we’re, uh,” she took a short pause, looking around as though trying to find something. Or, someone.

“We’re actually here for Ninja Brian.”

Within the blink of an eye the ninja himself was front and center, looking over the crowd. They began to murmur, nobody knowing if they should be scared or excited over his sudden presence. It seemed a majority of them settled on excited, as just as suddenly as he appeared, the noise grew from an indistinct murmur into a roar of cheering. Ninja Brian raised his hands to silence the crowd once more, the effect happening nearly instantaneously. Arms still raised, he slowly turned to face Danny, who stood in stunned silence. And just as slowly as he turned around, he began to wade backwards into the crowd, flipping Danny off with both hands.

And despite the fact that Danny didn’t know what exactly lied under the mask, he knew in this moment there was the smuggest fucking grin he’d never see.


End file.
